1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end face processing apparatus, an end face processing system, an end face processing method for a honeycomb molded body, and a manufacturing method for a honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
The harm caused to the environment and the human body by particulates such as soot contained in exhaust gas discharged from internal combustion engines such as in buses, trucks and other vehicles, construction machines, and the like has recently become a problem.
A variety of honeycomb filters using a honeycomb structure made from porous ceramics have been proposed as filters to capture particulates in exhaust gas, thereby purifying it.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view schematically showing an example of such a honeycomb structure; FIG. 2A is a perspective view schematically showing a honeycomb fired body constituting the honeycomb structure, and FIG. 2B is a cross-section view of the line B-B in FIG. 2A.
In a honeycomb structure 130, a plurality of honeycomb fired bodies 140 such as shown in FIG. 1 are bound together through a sealing material layer (adhesive layer) 131 to form a ceramic body 133, and a sealing material layer (coat layer) 132 is formed at the outer periphery of the ceramic block 133. As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, many cells 141 are provided along the long side of the honeycomb fired body 140 and a cell wall 143 dividing the cells 141 functions as a filter.
In further detail, as shown in FIG. 2B the end portion of either the exhaust gas inlet or outlet side of the cells 141 formed at the honeycomb fired body 140 is sealed by a plug material layer 142; exhaust gas flowing into one of the cells 141 always passes through the cell wall 143 dividing the cells 141 and flows out from another one of the cells 141; when the exhaust gas passes through the cell wall 143, particulates are captured by the cell wall 143, to purify the exhaust gas.
Conventionally, when such a honeycomb structure 130 is manufactured, a ceramic powder comprising a raw ingredient powder, is mixed with a binder, a liquid dispersing medium and the like are added, and the result is mixed to prepare a wetting mixture. The wetting mixture is continuously extrusion molded using a die, and the extruded molded body is cut at prescribed length to produce rectangular pillar-shaped honeycomb molded bodies.
Next, the obtained honeycomb molded bodies are dried using a microwave drier or hot air drier, the dried honeycomb molded bodies are cut again into precise lengths, and prescribed cells are sealed thereafter, to fabricate sealed honeycomb molded bodies having one of the end portions of the cells sealed with a plug material layer. The honeycomb molded bodies are then degreased, after which, the results are loaded on a firing jig and fired to form honeycomb fired bodies.
Then, after a gap retention material is set up on the side surface of the honeycomb fired bodies, a sealing material paste is applied, the honeycomb fired bodies are attached at an interval mediated by the gap retention material, and fabricated is an aggregate of honeycomb fired bodies with many honeycomb fired bodies bound together through the sealing material layer (adhesive layer).
Next, cutting apparatuses and the like are used to cut the obtained honeycomb fired body aggregate into cylindrical pillars, elliptical pillars, or other prescribed shapes to form ceramic blocks, and finally, a sealing material paste is applied to the outer periphery of the ceramic blocks to form a sealing material layer (coat layer), concluding the manufacture of the honeycomb structure.
If a cutter or the like is used to cut after drying in the manufacturing process described above, a type of nap, so-called burrs, extending to the periphery from the cut portion is formed on the cut portion. Powder originating during the time of cutting at or nearby the cut portion will adhere thereto and so must be removed.
Brushing the cut portion while blowing air from through holes (cells) in a honeycomb molded body is described in JP-A 2000-43024 as a method to remove burrs and the like occurring after cutting such honeycomb molded body.
The contents of JP-A 2000-43024 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.